


Fanart for Empty Rooms, Lonely Hearts

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Bonding, Chess, Dating, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: Two scenes from the Wraithmas fic gifted to me by Palatinedreams:Todd and Rodney embark on a new friendship when they're both struggling with loneliness. Upon Sheppard's return to Atlantis, he discovers just how close they have become...Art:*Rodney and Todd playing chess*Todd, John, and Rodney admiring the night sky inside Rodney's mindspace
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: Fanfiction art [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: Merry Wraithmas





	Fanart for Empty Rooms, Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palatinedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Empty Rooms, Lonely Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196406) by [Palatinedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/pseuds/Palatinedreams). 



> The whole fic was wonderful to read but these two scenes were my absolute favourites!

**Watercolour pencils**

I just love the thought of Rodney teaching Todd to play chess!

***SPOILER WARNING***

The second image depicts a scene from near the end of the story.

**Chalk pastels on black paper**

One of my favourite things about the wraith is their telepathy so I was completely swept away by the scenes where they spent time inside of Rodney's mindspace.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy sigh!


End file.
